A Clockwork Orange - Alt ending
by SoSorryJoeyJr
Summary: Well, what am I doing here. It's A Clockwork Orange themed! That's all I am gonna say. Though it is like other story's about A Clockwork Orange but there will be some twists. You will need a Nadsat dictionary to read this... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone has bothered to look at my profile/account, they will know that I like A Clockwork Orange, and it is my favorite movie and book. This will be like other fanfics about A Clockwork Orange where the droogs meet a girl and some love begins in the making but there will be a twist, it won't be Alex getting all the attention, there will be some story which I will ake soone enough, but think of this as after the 'SINGIN in the rain' scene before the** rivalry** really flare between Alex, Georgie and Dim. I will include Pete more than the movie and book would. Just enjoy! Get out your Nadsat dictionary's, you'll need them, seriously.**

As the four walked down empty streets, sounds of animals and shouts grew louder to them, that or it was the milk-plus they had been drinking (most likely that) "Well, what can we do now?" Dim said with the grin on his face that he always had. "Shut up, the devotchka will come to us **sooner** or later." Aex replied with a devious smile he always had. "Or we could just fill up on moloko-plus till then." Georgie stated sarcastically. "From what I know, the police have doubled in the past day, we should watch our backs..." Pete said, hoping to extinguish the argument just waiting to happen. "Speaking of moloko-plus, you should have some more Pete, you never try much. Why?" Dim asked Pete "I may be gagged from the night but I'm not as gloopy as to drink enough to make you bezoomy!" he said, beginning to raise his voice. "Well, hello the new Petey! I haven't seen you govereet that loud since umm... I dont know when to be honest, your growing more keeshkas by the minute!" Alex said, giggling. "Look what we have here, the young devotchka we were promised!" Dim shouted.

"Ok, do what you want with her, I'm fagged and my guliver is in pain, hey Pete, go crast something will you?" Alex said hoping to draw attention away from him. As Pete walked into the first house/shop he saw, Georgie and Dim had already begun beating the woman and stripping her like BillyBoy would do. "Well, you chreechs won't stop me! Hope you put up a horrowshow drat." Pete said, hoping to fear monger from his helpless victim. "Well, you aren't as fun as I thought, yet again you are a ded, I hope I wasn't very rude!" Pete continued. After a good five minutes of screaming, blood and sweat he came out with enough money and jewelry to (I can't think of a simile). Going back to Dim and Georgie, they had finished slaughtering the teen only seconds ago. "Well, it was worth what it was worth and it wasn't much now I think about it..." Georgie began purposely trying to point out the fact it was pointless to kill a woman with no better reason then to just do it. They three of the both returned to Alex as if they had nothing better to do.

"Cmon boys, we have things to do!" Alex said in a happier mood, faking a smile which actually seemed genuine. He jumped in a truck which seemed abandoned as it dripped rust and look as if it should be used for scrap metal. Since there wasn't enough room in the front, Dim jumped in the back and Pete took to the roof of the truck, thrill seeking and knowing the danger of doing so, yet he seemed different to his average 'keep to the side' attitude to life. Even he felt different to his average self. As Alex sped along, the men shouted and screamed in excitement, aware that only they could hear themselves. Before they knew it, due to the amount of milk-plus Alex consumed, they had crashed into a tree with Pete catapulted onto the tree, everyone else had been knocked unconscious so only Pete was left. He tryed to wake the men up but it was no use, they were out cold. He rushed to a house and knocked on the door as hard as he could. The door opened "Help, there has been a terrible accident, I need your phone to call an ambulance!" Pete shouted, trying to get the females attention. "Hey, you are that rapist in the news I saw yesterday!" she said as she slammed the door in his face, calling the police. He ran into the truck, put the men in the back and tryed to drive fowards but the engine was jammed. He found some clothes in the back of the truck and put them in so he wouldn't look suspicious. Once the police had arrived, he showed them the accident that happened and Alex, Dim and Georgie were rushed to hospital.

"Oh bog, oh bog, oh bog, sodding damnit!" Pete shouted in rage from the situation he found himself in. After many days of waiting, sitting and pacing, they finally woke up, he was I formed by the doctors that Dim had died in the incedent that happened. He rushed to Alex's room, only to find a sleeping Alex. After he shook him multiple times he woke up. "Oh god! Am I in heaven?" Alex spoke aloud, saying the question rethorhically yet still seeming like he requested an answer. "No, your in hospital, atleast your yarbles are intact!" he said. "Very sarky, I hope." Alex replied sternly. "Why anything else?" he responded oping Alex wasn't mad for whatever reason he might have been. "Umm, Ihate to breathe news but um... Dim is... dead." Pete informed Alex "WHAT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry Alex, Dim is gone..." he said in a quieter voice, seeming very sad. "Go tell the news to Georgie, he won't be very happy about this." Alex told Pete. He rushed to Georgie's room to inform him. The same reaction happened except more tears, more screaming and more pain. He walked out of the hospital feeling more sad than he had ever been in his life.

On his way out he bumped into a young girl who seemed very distressed. "Whats the matter? A young devotchka like you shouldn't be on a street like this, nor in a mood like this." he said, hoping to comfort her. "Oh, why thank you for noticing but it is ok, really!" she said unconvincingly. "You don't seem like its ok, I am here to help and comfort, my friend just died in a car accident. A true shame it is, but atkeast I can look back at my life and see it as horrorshow compared to this, it's contrasting things." he said in a more mightily voice. "Well, my boyfriend died in a house fire and I'm not to happy about it." right as she said that, an idea sprung into his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody asked for it, so here is...THE SECOND PADT TO MY SHITTY FANFIC! *booing in the background* Oh, screw you guys. Let's get on with this before people start hurling stones at me.**

Pete was surprised that the seemingly young girl didn't speak the slang that literally translated to teenage. "You know of any Nadsat?" Pete asked, "What the fuck is Nadsat?" she replied. It was now clear that she must not have 'been with the times' so Pete changed to a more formal voice speaking actual English.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?" He asked again, "I live with my parents." she told him. "How old are you exactly?" he questioned to her, "16." (Ok, sorry if I got that age mixed up, I didn't look at my OC list before doing this but I think 16 was the right age) "I'm 16 aswell!" he said (there is no official age of Pete, only Alex has a real age in the book, that is 15, I'm using the movie as a guide right now and all the ages are increased slightly so, I'm sticking with 16 for now!)

Before they could continue, Alex walked out of the hospital but Georgie couldn't be seen. "Allo' Pete!" Alex said cheerfully, "Who's the devotchka you have there?" he asked (sorry I used ask so many time, I'm not good with synonyms.) "Devotchka? What is that?!" Emilee asked, "Does she no know Nadsat?" Alex whispered to Pete. "Yes..." he replied. "So speak English, or she'll think we're bezoonmy!" Pete continued in a whisper which grew louder and louder of the seconds which seemed like hours as there was total silence for the next few seconds, that silence was very awkward!

Then a distraught Georgie raced through the hospital door in the blistering cold, unprepared for the sudden climate change. "Cal! What is this sodding cold being here?" he shouted. "Ay Georgie! Come join in out little soirée here!" Alex announced, "Where is my cal? You sods, where is my stuff?!" he shouted at all of them, not seeing the girl that was among them, she was hiding behind Pete. Alex seemed like a freak and Georgie was way different from normal, most likely because of the Dim incident.

"Brothers, may you please leave! I want to make such a good impression as to seem normal!" he shouted, his tone was greater than usual and it was clear to everyone of that.m"Fine then, we will be out crasting, tolchocking, the likes, that Joseph fellow, b-" Alex was interrupted by Emilee, "Joseph?" Emilee asked, "yeah, the sod is a real pain!" "What does he look like?" she continued.

"He's got the weirdest sodding eyes!"

"Continue."

"His hair is like, black."

She was flabbergasted by that description, it matched pretty much perfectly with...her brother!


	3. Chapter 3

The droogs were shocked, they didn't look like each other at all! "We won't be as successful without Dim." Georgie stated, he wasn't coping with Dims death well. "You can't hurt Joseph!" Emilee shouted, "Well, it's him or us." Pete told her in a voice not suitable for the situation, he wanst good with heart-felt moments as he never really had to go through any or even see them. Most of the time his life was dull, untill this new-found personality which was hell-bent on speaking up and not being the quiet loser he was.

Alex walked away with Georgie, he dragged Pete along with him but Emilee held Pete's hand stopping him from being dragged. "Please...don't," she asked with a tear in her eye. Alex and Georgie werent convinced but Pete saw reason. Reason that would be crushed by the fact that he is hogging up all the glory of crime. "It's him or us," Pete repeated before walking with Alex to the truck crash location to collect there things.

Now fully dressed for some ultra violence, they had no means of transportation. Emilee was still crying. "The devotchka you grabbed is bezoonmy beautiful, fit for some in-o-" Alex said abruptly being interrupted by Pete, "Don't think about it Alex!" Pete told Alex in a stern voice. "Now Petey, my brother, my droog, I am your leader therefore you be behind me as I tell you what to do, do you want to be bugatty in cutter or just sitting, letting dooks spin around you!"

"Well Alex, I'm sorry to govereet but you don't scare me no more!"

"You wanna drat Petey becuase thats what my oockos are GOVEREETING to me!"

Pete was quick to act, swinging his cane at Alex, but missing as a quick Alex took his chance and whacked Pete's face with his. Pete was distraught but not down. Despite the blood dripping from his face, he went for another swing, this time a hit. Followed by another, then a kick. Georgie was just watching, still mourning Dim in his thoughts but he tried to push them out. Pete kicked Alex in the testicles followed by a headlock then throwing Alex onto the empty road then continuously stomping on poor Alex's face. Georgie had to drag Pete back so he would stop. Alex didn't even look like a human anymore with all the amount of dirt and blood smeared on his face.

"You win! You win! Just spare my face!"

"I declare myself as leader."

"Thats enough of you!" Georgie shouted before bashing Pete's head with his cane. The downed Pete fell to the floor. One thing he'll remember, don't fuck with the wrong people.


End file.
